world_race_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nola Messere
Nola and Fritz Messere are 2 racers that originally drove in the same car in World Race 2015: Part 2. This was their first appearance. They drove a "Chevy Caprice USA" and got a pretty stable position of 5th. They were part of the Big Ink team and their sponsor was ECNR (Empire Central Radio). World Race 2016 (Rio) World Race Series 2016 offered a new window for Fritz and Nola who once again a year later, have paired up again. Like in their previous appearance, it is unknown who is driving the car. Regardless they claimed 15th place which wasn't too bad. During the race they frequently fought with Edward Dumas. Driver Gallery FRITZ.PNG dfvbfdgb.PNG|into the S-turns on Lap 2 RACECEE.PNG|Conflict with Edward World Race Series 2018: Race #1 Road America World Race Series 2018 ushers in a new era for the duo of Fritz and Nola. In this series, the two finally part ways and drive separately from each other. For the Leg 1 Race #1 of WRS 2018, Nola drives a 2018 Honda Odessey, a rather odd choice for a racing vehicle but nonetheless, it surprisingly kept up well with famous performance cars. She starts in dead last (24th place) and in the end finished in 22nd. Due to this low placing, she did not make it into the second leg of the 2018 series. Driver Gallery n0la.PNG|Nola on Lap 1 odyessey.PNG|Behind Gary Kornhoff World Race Series 2019: Race #4 Mount Panorama Circuit Nola Messere makes her sole World Race Series 2019 appearance while driving in the Leg 1 race #4 event at Mount Panorama in Australia. She drives a 1990 Alfo-Romeo SZ Zagato, the same car as Campbell LaRocco within the same race and Minda Dumas in World Race Series 2016. Nola starts this event in 13th place with a qualifying time of 2:50:40. She drives well, but falls short of her fellow SZ Zagato counterpart as well as the top 4 placements. She finished in 16th place and as a result, she is promptly eliminated from the WRS 2019 series. A displayed by her driver information card, Nola's car has a 208hp V8, her representative country is the USA and her gender is female. Also, it is worth noting that WRS 2019 this is the first series where Nola and Fritz Messere race not only in separate cars, but also different races within the series. Gallery Nola Messere2.JPG|Nola's alternate driver information card ertery.JPG|Nola on the Mount Panorama backstretch on Lap 1. werqr.JPG|Making turns amidst the pack. Trivia *The 2015: Part 2 ECNR Sponsor is a Direct reference to a Radio Station from the Video Game Mafia II called ‘Empire Central Radio’. *In World Race 2016 and onwards, due to the limitations of the game engines of Forza 6 and 7, whichever of the two (Fritz and Nola Messere) may be in the passenger seat, you cannot see them. *In World Race Series 2019 Nola's car is the exact same make, model and color as Campbell LaRocco's in the Mount Panorama race and as a result, they are often confused. The sole difference between the 2 is that Campbell is wearing a purple helmet and Nola is wearing a gray helmet. Category:Racers Category:Messere Racing Dynasty Category:Honda Drivers Category:Honda Odyssey Drivers Category:Chevrolet Drivers Category:Corvette Drivers Category:Chevrolet Caprice Drivers Category:WRS 2015 Part 2 Category:The Big Ink Category:WRS 2016 Category:WRS 2016 Rio Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Road America Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Mount Panorama Category:Alfo-Romeo Drivers Category:Alfo-Romeo Milano Zagato Drivers